Just Persuasion
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: "Les choses sont différentes à présent. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes qu'autrefois" . (traduction)


_J'ai lu beaucoup de fanfictions sur Sasuke et Sakura, mais aucun ne m'a paru aussi beau et réaliste que celui-là._

 _Et c'est avec plaisir que je l'ai traduit pour vous le faire partager, j'espère que vous aimerez cet OS autant que moi._

 _Rien ne m'appartient, le texte est à Silvershine, les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Résumé : « Les choses sont différentes à présent. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes qu'autrefois ».

Avertissement: Rating MA pour scènes matures.

* * *

 **Just Persuasion**

 **OoOoOo**

 _Je mentirai pour toi,_

 _Je volerai pour toi,_

 _Je ramperais sur mes mains et mes genoux jusqu'à ce que tu voies_

 _Que tu es comme moi_

* * *

Sasuke se tenait là. Juste sur le chemin terreux de la colline et des montagnes qui se dressaient derrière lui. Il semblait encore plus grand et plus imposant que les montagnes enneigées et lointaines.

Sakura se trouvait juste en face de lui. La ville qu'elle venait de visiter était quelque part derrière elle, c'était un lieu spécialisé dans la médecine où Tsunade l'avait l'envoyée avec un peu d'argent et une liste d'ingrédients à acheter. Ces ingrédients étaient à présent éparpillés sur le sol, le panier qui les portait ayant été brusquement lâché.

Durant longtemps, elle ne sut pas comment réagir. Elle l'avait vu descendre de la colline, droit dans sa direction, et elle avait _vu_ son visage et reconnu ses yeux étonnamment froids, et ses traits fins et durs à la fois. Elle avait vu que c'était lui, et Sasuke n'avait pas bronché. Elle l'avait rencontré il y a seulement quelques semaines, mais les changements dont elle avait été alors témoin n'étaient pas encore totalement imprégnés dans son esprit. Pour elle, l'image de Sasuke était celle d'un garçon de douze ans, la personne qui avait tenté de la transpercer avec une lame devant Orochimaru lui était étranger. Quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, mais qui n'était pas Sasuke. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant à quelques mètres de son passage que son cœur avait violemment bondi dans sa poitrine et que son panier lui avait glissé des mains.

Les retrouvailles étaient difficiles et douloureuses. Peut-être qu'elles avaient été retardées parce qu'elle voulait tellement que ce soit lui qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance en ses propres yeux. Maintenant qu'elle voyait distinctement que c'était _son_ Sasuke, la jeune fille ne savait plus quoi faire.

Que faisait-il ici ? Orochimaru et Kabuto étaient-ils à proximité ? Avait-il retrouvé ses esprits et décidé de rentrer à la maison ? Que faire si ce n'était pas le cas ? Comment agir ? Sakura pourrait courir chercher Naruto et les autres pour qu'ils l'aident à le ramener, mais lorsqu'elle serait revenue de Konoha, Sasuke aurait disparu depuis longtemps. C'était une rencontre fortuite. Sakura en aurait pleuré, tant elle se sentait impuissante.

Il l'avait reconnue. La jeune fille pouvait le dire à la façon dont il la regardait à présent, arborant la même expression que la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, après deux ans et demi d'absence. Il n'avait pas l'air très différent. L'épée noire et blanche était encore dissimulée dans sa ceinture, mais il portait sa veste autour de la taille, le temps étant un peu plus frais ici, dans cette partie du Pays du feu.

Quand il avança vers elle, la jeune fille dut se retenir pour ne pas trébucher en arrière. La dernière fois que Sasuke avait fait ce genre de mouvement, c'était pour viser sa poitrine. Mais tout ce qu'il fit cette fois-ci est de s'accroupir lentement pour ramasser les ingrédients qu'elle avait laissé tomber par terre. Il déposa les petits sacs d'herbes médicinales et les boites de pilules dans le panier et se redressa face à elle. Son expression soigneusement neutre.

Sakura tendit une main hésitante et accepta le panier qu'il lui tendait, ses doigts effleurant brièvement les siens quand elle s'en saisit. Le contact était comme de l'électricité et son intensité l'effraya. Elle avait souvent échangé des effleurements, des contacts accidentels avec ce même garçon il y a des années de ça, mais rien ne l'avait touché aussi profondément. Une légère caresse de la peau et son cœur en tremblait.

Quel que soit ses sentiments pour Sasuke Uchiha...ils n'avaient pas disparu comme ceux d'Ino. Sakura n'avait cru personne quand ils avaient facilement décrit son attachement pour lui comme un simple flirt, et elle avait raison. Personne ne connaissait le désir profond et sincère qui brûlait à l'intérieur d'elle. Personne ne comprenait comment son amour pour ce ninja renégat avait pu se développer. Elle devait parfois lutter pour comprendre aussi, mais finalement Sakura s'était résignée à l'accepter. Elle aimait ce garçon. Elle l'avait toujours aimé et elle l'aimerait toujours, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait. Le frémissement dans son cœur le confirmait.

Mais aussi simplement que cela, son regard se détourna de Sakura, se posant sur le village en contre-bas, comme si la jeune fille ne faisait subitement plus parti de son existence. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu disparaître vu la façon dont il avait détourné son attention. Le tissu sombre de sa veste effleura son bras nu comme il passait devant elle, continuant son chemin vers le bas de la colline.

Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas reconnu après tout ?

Sakura se gifla mentalement pour avoir encore peur d'agir- de laisser une pareille occasion filer sans au moins _essayer_ \- alors elle se tourna et l'appela : « Non, Sasuke-kun, attends !...Je- »

Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle voulait dire ou comment le dire. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de paraître désespéré, mais Sasuke semblait ne pas l'avoir entendue comme il poursuivait son chemin sans s'arrêter. Si elle avait été Naruto Uzumaki, elle aurait crié et il se serait arrêté pour l'écouter. Mais elle était Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiha n'écoutait pas Sakura Haruno. La plupart du temps, c'est à peine s'il reconnaissait son existence.

Et ça faisait mal. Parce que ses sentiments pour lui étaient aussi réels et intenses que Naruto. Pourquoi ne la voyait-il pas comme il voyait Naruto ? Comment Sakura devait-elle faire pour qu'il fasse attention à elle ?

« Sasuke... » appela-t-elle plus doucement. « _S'il te plaît._ Je suis ton ami. Ne m'ignore pas. »

Elle laissa délibérément le suffixe qu'elle employait normalement parce que c'est ainsi que Naruto l'appelait. Peut-être que c'est ce qui le toucha, ou peut-être qu'il a entendu quelque chose dans sa voix qui l'a fait changer d'avis, parce qu'il ralentit soudainement et se stoppa, se retournant à demi pour la regarder.

On est jamais trop prudent, alors Sakura garda un œil sur ses mains. S'il amorçait un geste vers son épée, elle fuirait. Mais elle avait conscience que si ce garçon se mettait en tête de mettre fin à sa vie, il le ferait aisément. Fuir ou combattre ne ferait pas un iota de différence.

Mais à présent qu'il avait reporté son attention sur elle, Sakura se sentait obliger de poursuivre. « Que fais-tu ici ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je suis là pour les fournitures » répondit-il de façon uniforme. Encore une fois, le son de sa voix choqua sa mémoire, même si elle l'avait entendu il y a quelques semaines. Elle était plus grave que lorsqu'il n'était qu'un genin, plus lisse...bien plus impassible et apathique.

« Est-ce que c'est Orochimaru qui t'envoie ? » demanda Sakura.

« Il ne sait pas que je suis ici » Il y avait quelque chose de détendu dans sa posture. Dans le mouvement de ses épaules et dans ses yeux légèrement voilés par l'ombre d'un arbre, comme si une tension dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience était partie.

« Tu...tu l'as quitté ? » fit-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Elle pouvait à peine retenir l'espoir qui éclatait dans son cœur.

« Brièvement » concéda-t-il, détournant les yeux en direction des arbres. De toute évidence, il ne la voyait pas comme une menace ou bien il n'osait pas river les yeux sur elle. « Orochimaru contrôle où je vais. Il n'aime pas me laisser quitter ses locaux sans escorte, mais il n'osera pas me punir quand je reviendrais »

 _Quand je reviendrais_...

Le cœur de Sakura se fissura. « Je vois » murmura-t-elle en fixant le sol. « Donc tu es juste sorti furtivement? »

Sa voix était atone. « Essentiellement »

« Mais pourquoi venir ici ? » questionna-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. « Où vas-tu ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

Sakura scrutait son profil, notant certains changements sur son visage qu'elle avait manqué lors de leur dernière rencontre chaotique. La ligne de sa mâchoire avait durci, gagnant en finition comme le reste de son corps. Il n'y avait plus rien d'enfantin chez lui, et il avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux que ses quinze ans.

Oh, ce qu'elle aurait donné pour l'avoir à la maison. Pour être à nouveau une équipe. Ils ne serait jamais les mêmes qu'auparavant, mais dieu, ils feraient tout pour que cela fonctionne.

« Sasuke » souffla-t-elle. « Rends-toi compte, c'est ta chance. Tu pourrais venir à la maison avec moi- il n'y a rien qui t'arrêterait, personne ne sera en colère contre toi...enfin, Tsunade pourrait avoir des mots, mais je serais là pour toi...avec Naruto et Kakashi-sensei. »

La tension indescriptible revint à ses épaules. Il lui lança un regard glacial, comme si, au lieu d'une demande sincère, elle avait fait des bruits de pets sous ses aisselles. « Cela ne se produira jamais » dit-il avec froideur. « Pas avant d'avoir tué un certain homme »

Il se retourna et reprit son chemin menant vers la ville. Le cœur de Sakura commença à s'affoler de plus en plus.

Non...elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser s'en aller. Elle l'avait déjà fait deux fois jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et la douleur était presque insupportable. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans essayer de toutes ses forces de le convaincre de revenir à Konoha. Non seulement pour elle-même, mais aussi pour Naruto. Elle ne serait plus jamais capable de regarder Naruto dans les yeux si elle laissait son meilleur ami partir, sans faire de son mieux pour le retenir.

« Je ferais tout pour toi, Sasuke ! » cria-t-elle, sentant les larmes brûler ses yeux. « Tout ! Je te l'ai dit avant, et je le dirais encore ! Je _tuerais_ pour toi, si tu me le demandais ! »

Il s'arrêta, mais seulement pour lui jeter un regard noir mêlé à de l'agacement. « Tu n'as rien à me dire, Sakura. Je te l'ai dit avant et je te le dis encore maintenant » rétorqua-t-il, en écho à ses paroles.

« Ce n'est pas vrai » murmura-t-elle, secouant la tête alors qu'elle traversait la distance entre eux avec des pas incertains et des yeux trop lâches pour aller au-delà de sa poitrine. « Les choses sont différentes à présent. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes qu'autrefois. »

Mais ses mouvements étaient trop menaçants. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de lui faire du mal, mais Sasuke avait toujours été paranoïaque, dès lors que l'on envahissait son espace personnel. Avant même qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, son épée fut dégainée et fermement appuyée contre sa gorge.

Des frissons désagréables coururent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sasuke était une force solide derrière elle, encerclant son épaule avec son bras, tenant sa lame d'acier sur son pouls. Elle déglutit aussi délicatement que possible, se demandant s'il allait trancher la peau. Si tel était le cas, alors elle mourrait un après-midi froid de septembre, loin de chez elle, aux mains de la personne qu'elle aimait plus que quiconque dans le monde. Alors que Sakura ne comptait même pas pour Sasuke.

« Ce que je t'ai offert tient toujours » souffla-t-elle. « Je t'offre quelque chose, Sasuke-kun. Et il y a certaines choses que personne d'autre ne pourra t'offrir. »

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. « Et c'est ? »

Sakura ferma les yeux, réunissant suffisamment de force et de courage avant de se tourner lentement dans le cercle de son bras. Elle pourrait avoir la tête tranchée pour faire une telle chose, mais elle fit en sorte que ses mouvements soient lents et évidents, sans aucune trace de duperie.

Le regardant dans les yeux, si près maintenant qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle glacé effleurer la courbe de son nez. « A ton avis ? » murmura-t-elle durement.

Sa respiration s'arrêta un bref instant. Elle n'aurait jamais osé si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée debout si près de lui. Quelque chose vacilla dans ses yeux sombres et durs. Une lueur de confusion, de malaise, une sorte de conflit même. Ses yeux, qui étaient agacés auparavant, parcoururent son visage, comme s'il s''interrogeait, et elle ne manqua pas le regard perçant qu'il lui lança.

« Cela fait presque trois ans que tu es parti» dit-elle doucement, ses yeux errant délibérément sur sa bouche qui n'était rien de plus qu'une ligne sombre. « N'as-tu jamais été avec une fille durant tout ce temps ? Est-ce que Orochimaru te donne la liberté de faire des choses comme ça ? »

Le regard de Sasuke devint lointain, comme s'il essayait de scruter l'âme de Sakura. L'épée glissa de quelques centimètres de son cou comme son bras se détendait.

« N'y as-tu jamais songé? » questionna-t-elle, léchant ses lèvres sèches, tentant de ne pas paraître trop nerveuse. « Je sais que tu es un vengeur, et je sais que tu consacres à cet unique but, mais tu es aussi un homme. Juste un homme. Tu as dû déjà te le demander...n'est-ce pas ? Ce que ce serait que d'être avec une fille ? »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Son expression ne cilla pas, mais elle savait que ses mots avaient produit leur effet sur lui. Elle avait eu des cours extra-scolaires avec d'autres kunoichi il y a près d'un an, pour apprendre à gérer les hommes avec confiance et charisme. Mais c'était sa propre expérience qu'elle était en train d'utiliser. Combien de fois avait-elle fantasmé et rêvait de courtiser Sasuke avec seulement de simples mots ? Pratiquer devant le miroir pour atteindre le regard suppliant parfait se révélait finalement payant.

« Penses-tu aux filles ? » questionna-t-elle, se penchant un peu plus en inclinant la tête afin que ses lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. « N'as-tu jamais rêvé d'elles ? Ne t'es jamais jamais réveillé, en regrettant d'être tout seul ? N'as-tu jamais éprouvé le désir de me faire quelque chose, Sasuke-kun ? T'es-tu déjà...touché en pensant à moi ? Parce que moi, oui. Tu es le seul qui me vienne à l'esprit quand j'en aie envie... »

Les conversations coquines n'étaient pas vraiment sa spécialité. Sa voix tremblait légèrement tandis que Sakura parlait, et elle hésitait à parler de ce genre de choses si hardiment. S'il la rejetait maintenant, elle serait à jamais humiliée, mais de toute façon, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

« Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi » murmura-t-elle, penchant lentement son front dans le creux de son cou, laissant ses lèvres effleurer la peau douce de son cou. « Juste une fois. Je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir autre chose, alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi te donner ça... »

« C'est une ruse » l'entendit-elle chuchoter.

Son expression devint douloureuse. « Sasuke-kun, tu me connais. Je sais que cela fait longtemps, mais tu me connais _toujours._ Je ne ferais jamais ça. » Même si...elle le voulait profondément. Parce qu'elle ferait tout pour le ramener à Konoha, même si cela signifiait le tromper ou se battre avec lui, elle le ferait.

Mais ce n'était pas une ruse. Juste de la persuasion.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Sakura se pencha soigneusement en arrière, levant les yeux vers lui. « Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas, Sasuke-kun » chuchota-t-elle. « Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Soudain, il fit un pas vers elle, une expression décidée sur son visage comme il saisissait étroitement son poignet. Sakura se retourna brusquement, mais n'essaya pas de retirer sa main de son emprise. « Mais pas ici » dit-elle d'un ton ferme. « Je-si nous faisons ça, on le fera dans un endroit approprié. Il y a un hôtel au village où l'on pourra obtenir une chambre. »

Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle pouvait dire à la façon dont il la fixait qu'il pensait qu'elle le conduisait dans un piège. Mais au bout d'un moment, il relâcha son poignet et hocha la tête en rangeant son épée. « D'accord. »

Évidemment, il avait décidé que cela valait le risque. D'ailleurs, tout piège qu' _elle_ aurait préparé ne devait pas constituer de menace pour lui de toute façon. Il est probable qu'il songeait encore à Sakura comme une fillette fragile de douze ans n'étant pas bonne à quoi que ce soit, à part pleurer et gémir. Il ignorait à quel point elle avait été formé ces dernières années, de même qu'il ignorait qu'elle pouvait déclencher un séisme avec un seul petit doigt.

Mais déclencher un tremblement de terre avec ses petits doigts n'allait pas beaucoup l'aider dans cette situation. Peu importe combien Sakura s'était améliorée, elle n'était rien pour ce garçon. Si elle pouvait le convaincre avec ses poings, elle l'aurait fait. Mais si elle voulait vivre, elle devait faire appel à la dernière étincelle d'humanité qui résidait dans son cœur. La partie de Sasuke qui était encore un garçon de quinze ans avec les mêmes hormones que tout homme de son âge.

« Viens » dit-elle en se tournant vers le chemin qui menait au village. Sasuke reprit également sa marche, à seulement un pas de ce qui serait considéré derrière elle. Il ne marchait pas à côté d'elle parce que ce serait trop familier, comme s'ils se connaissaient.

Les doigts de Sakura s'entortillèrent avec inquiétude autour de la poignée en osier du panier, sentant son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine comme si elle piquait un sprint au lieu de marcher tranquillement. La kunoichi n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil vers Sasuke, mais elle savait ce qu'elle y verrait de toute façon. Froideur. Détachement. Méfiance.

Ils étaient si éloignés, considérant ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Ils atteignirent la base de la colline et les arbres laissèrent place à des maisons isolées et des huttes, jusqu'à ce que la route serpente jusqu'aux stands d'un petit marché. C'était là où Sakura avait passé la matinée, à scruter les échoppes pour les différents articles de la liste de Tsunade et à marchander pour obtenir le prix le plus bas possible. Elle s'était sentie tellement excitée, de parler à tant de personnes différentes, en riant avec les vendeurs. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé une seconde qu'elle verrait Sasuke ce jour-là. A présent, tout le courage qu'elle avait ressenti alors s'était évaporé, elle se sentait froide et vide, comme l'avait l'air Sasuke.

Ils passèrent devant un hôtel, mais Sakura ne le signala pas. Elle n'était pas prête. Il était trop tôt. Elle ne voulait pas claironner et dire : « Hey, est-ce là que tu veux le faire ? » de la même façon qu'elle demanderait : « Hey, est-ce là où tu veux manger ? »

Rien ne semblait bien de toute façon.

Ce fut Sasuke qui s'arrêta finalement. « Là » indiqua-t-il calmement.

Sakura suivit son regard et blêmit à vue d'œil.

 _Ce_ trou merdique ? Sakura examina l'entrée délabrée de l'auberge en secouant la tête, elle préférait un endroit plus approprié. « Et là-bas ? » s'enquit-elle, en montrant une autre auberge bordée de fleurs.

Sasuke lui envoya un regard significatif avant de se diriger silencieusement vers l'auberge qu'il avait choisi. Tardivement, Sasukra réalisa qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas aller vers celle qu'elle avait désignée, parce qu'il devait se dire que c'était un piège. Alors, la jeune fille se résigna à le suivre, son cœur brisé par cette douloureuse idée.

Sa première fois était censé être romantique, plein d'amour et de confiance mutuelle. Au lieu de ça, elle aurait lieu dans une auberge délabrée avec un garçon qui ne l'aimait pas particulièrement et ne lui faisait même pas confiance.

L'employé de la réception était vieux, portait des lunettes perchées sur un grand nez et une moustache touffue. Il avait l'air de porter un déguisement, avec de faux verres, un faux nez et une fausse moustache, pourtant, il avait l'air bien réel. Et n'avait pas l'air très jovial comme il les toisait par-dessus son journal. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Nous...euh... » Sakura n'eut pas le courage de regarder l'homme dans les yeux, et elle fixa le comptoir rayé à la place. « Nous avons besoin d'une chambre. »

« Cela fera trente pour la nuit » répondit l'homme, en posant son journal et ajustant ses lunettes.

Les bras de Sasuke étaient croisés lorsqu'il prit la parole. « Nous allons avoir besoin de quelques heures seulement. »

L'employé fronça les sourcils, puis posant un regard peu amène sur Sakura. « Je ne donne pas de chambres pour les putains. »

Sakura se sentit comme si on l'avait frappé à l'estomac. « Nous allons payer pour la nuit » dit-elle, en prenant quelques pièces de monnaie qui était tout ce qui lui restait de l'argent que Tsunade lui avait donné.

« J'ai _dit_ » répéta lentement l'homme, comme si elle était exceptionnellement stupide « que je ne donnais pas de chambres à des- »

« Pensez-vous vraiment qu'une pute serait celle qui paierait ? » coupa-t-elle sèchement, claquant les pièces sur le comptoir. « S'il vous plaît. Une chambre pour la nuit.»

Agacé, mais vaincu par sa logique, l'homme ramassa l'argent et pointa du doigt un couloir plongé dans la pénombre. « Vous pouvez prendre la chambre douze. Pas de bruit avant minuit et vous devrez être sorti avant dix heures demain matin."

« Très bien » marmonna Sakura, penchant la tête. Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir avec Sasuke derrière elle. Entre le onze et le treize se trouvait une porte avec juste le 2 de visible. Sakura devina que c'était la bonne chambre et l'ouvrit rapidement. Dès que Sasuke fut à l'intérieur avec elle, elle claqua la porte et s'appuya dessus, essayant de calmer sa respiration.

La chambre était sombre et sentait légèrement le moisi. La fenêtre avait été fermée avec des persiennes qui laissaient échapper des bandes de lumière sur les draps du lit. La faible lueur révélait des nuages de poussière qui tourbillonnaient dans l'air.

Personne n'avait nettoyé cette chambre depuis longtemps et Sakura était convaincue que les draps n'avaient pas été changé non plus.

Alors que Sasuke sondait la salle avec un œil désintéressé, Sakura l'observa du coin de l'œil, en se demandant s'il était vraiment aussi calme et confiant qu'il en avait l'air, parce que Sakura se sentait comme si elle avait trop abusé de la caféine. Il se mouvait sur le sol avec la grâce nonchalante d'un combattant expérimenté, le plancher grinçant à peine sous ses pieds.

Avec la même désinvolture, il s'assit à l'extrémité du lit et se pencha pour défaire les liens sur ses bottes à bout ouvert. Les ôtant de ses pieds, il les plaça l'une à côté de l'autre avec un mouvement si obsessionnel, qui ressemblait tant au Sasuke qu'elle connaissait, que ça lui fit mal. Chaque bandage devrait être placée parfaitement, et chaque tasse de thé agitée de la même façon, avec la cuillère qui tournait le même nombre de fois à chaque fois. C'était tellement familier que ça lui brûlait les yeux, la faisant inspirer pour calmer les émotions contradictoires qui s'agitaient dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge se noua et elle avala difficilement sa poitrine, mais sa gorge était si sèche que cela ne semblait guère important.

Il leva finalement la tête pour la regarder, ses yeux sombres encore plus intimidants dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. « Eh bien ? » dit-il doucement. « Vas-tu encore te dégonfler ? »

Sa crainte augmenta à nouveau, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage. Au lieu de répondre, elle s'éloigna tout simplement de la porte, posa son panier garni de fournitures sur une chaise à proximité et se dirigea vers lui, ses jambes paraissant peser des tonnes. Sakura s'arrêta directement devant lui, debout entre ses jambes, ses genoux touchant le matelas. Très lentement, elle leva la main comme pour écarter les cheveux de son visage.

Sa main attrapa la sienne et la retint fermement. Sakura fronça les sourcils dans la confusion, mais à la façon dont Sasuke fixait leurs mains joints avec le même air confus sur le visage, il avait agi instinctivement. C'était simplement par réflexe.

Peu à peu, sa main se desserra et se laissa tomber sur le lit, ce qui permit à la kunoichi de faire courir ses doigts sur sa joue, ses tempes, et de caresser ses cheveux. Ils lui paraissaient différents, plus rugueux, moins soignés. Sakura le savait parce que lors de l'examen chunnin,il était tombé à genoux, en proie à une douleur intense, et elle l'avait aidé à surmonter la douleur en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort et en caressant ses cheveux soyeux et son visage moite de sueur. Elle répétait le même geste à nouveau, se demandant qui elle essayait de réconforter- elle-même ou Sasuke ?

Compte tenu de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient loué cette chambre en premier lieu, Sakura estima que c'était dans son bon droit de l'embrasser. Il y a des années, elle aurait eu des maux de tête interminables en tentant de trouver comment voler ce baiser insaisissable à Sasuke. Aujourd'hui, ce baiser qu'elle avait recherché incessamment était le premier pas vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand et d'effrayant. Il valait mieux ne pas y penser d'ailleurs.

Avec une main sur son épaule, elle se pencha légèrement, amenant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Durant un moment, elle crut qu'il accepterait. Mais au dernier moment, il détourna la tête et Sakura arrêta son geste.

Elle pinça les lèvres et retira délibérément sa main de son épaule. « Sasuke-kun, si cela te rend mal à l'aise, tu n'as pas à- »

« Pas de baisers » interrompit-il platement, lui jetant un regard dénué d'émotions. « Je ne me soucie de rien d'autre, mais pas de baisers. »

« Très bien » murmura-t-elle, blessée. « Nous pouvons donc baiser l'un l'autre, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous embrasser. »

« Exactement.»

Sakura se redressa avec un soupir tremblant. « Que veux-tu que je fasse, Sasuke ? » s'enquit-elle doucement, se sentant perdue et déjà vaincue.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Son regard s'attarda sur son visage pendant un moment avant de glisser sur son gilet rouge et il sembla réfléchir soigneusement avant de rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux. « Enlève ta veste ». C'était plus difficile que tout autre chose, certainement une sorte de test pour savoir combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de s'enfuir.

Eh bien, ce ne serait pas le cas. Son courage était plus profond qu'il ne le comprendrait jamais ou le croirait.

Malheureusement, ses cours extra-scolaires de kunoichi ne lui avaient en rien appris à se déshabiller de manière sexy. La seule manière que Sakura connaissait était celle où elle se déshabillait dans sa chambre, ôtant les boutons dans des gestes rapides et habituels. Elle fit glisser la veste de ses épaules, le laissant tomber sur le sol comme si elle se tenait prête pour aller se coucher. La chambre n'était pas particulièrement chaleureuse, et elle dut lutter contre l'envie de se frotter les bras et de de frissonner, au motif que ce n'était sans doute pas particulièrement sexy.

« Je suppose que tu veux que j'enlève aussi le soutien-gorge ? » dit-elle sèchement, dégrafant le vêtement et l'enlevant le plus vite possible.

Sakura n'était pas une fille vraiment complexée, du moins pas en ce qui concernait ses seins. La kunoichi savait qu'ils étaient d'une taille décente, vu qu'elle était constamment éclipsée par Tsunade. Elle savait que certaines femmes l'auraient envié, lorsqu'elle allait aux bains publics, elle surprenait parfois des regards envieux de nageuses plus âgées et cela faisait toujours rougir Sakura, la gênant et la rendant également très heureuse.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle laisserait un homme la regarder. Elle fut surprise par son manque d'embarras. Même lorsque le froid de la pièce pénétra sa peau, faisant durcir automatiquement ses mamelons contre le froid, elle ne ressentait rien. Pas d'excitation. Pas d'humiliation. Rien.

Elle observa le visage, attendant de voir sa réaction, essayant de comprendre s'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Il fronçait les sourcils, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ce que cela signifiait. Le silence les enveloppa, se fixant sur les murs de la pièce comme une seconde couche de poussière. Sakura se décala et tira ses épaules vers l'arrière. « Tu peux les toucher si tu veux » offrit-elle avec hésitation.

Comme il ne réagit pas, elle poussa un petit _tsss_ impatient et se pencha pour faire glisser sa main de sa cuisse et l'appuyer fermement contre sa poitrine. Pour une telle personne froide, sa main était incroyablement chaude, lui envoyant un autre frisson en total contradiction avec la température fraîche de la pièce. Il y eut un moment de maladresse où Sasuke ne parut pas savoir quoi faire, et puis il regarda son visage avec soin et il se mit à presser doucement, roulant son pouce autour du mamelon durcit.

Le prochain tremblement de Sakura n'eut rien à voir avec le froid. Elle s'était tout à fait préparée aux picotements qui traverseraient ses seins et les conduiraient à durcir encore. Elle n'aurait toutefois jamais pensé qu'ils étaient particulièrement sensibles au toucher, et ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que Sasuke lui apporte de nouvelles sensations. La kunoichi l'avait invité à le faire parce qu'elle s'était dit ce que c'était le genre de choses que les garçons aimaient faire.

Mais à présent que son pouce rugueux traçait le contour de son mamelon sensible, l'effleurant parfois expérimentalement, elle dut retenir un soupir. Ce n'était pas que son contact induisait un plaisir électrique exactement, mais elle sentait certaines choses qui l'amena à se détendre progressivement. Sakura aurait voulu fermer les yeux, mais elle était suffisamment raisonnable pour ne pas baisser sa garde face à Sasuke, même si c'était l'amour de sa vie.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix qui était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Ta jupe... »

 _Merde..._

C'était là où Sakura commençait à complexer. Elle portait ses vêtements de ville, composés de sa veste et de sa jupe noire avec un short dessous. Et elle savait que dès que la jupe serait partie, il lui demanderait de retirer son short, puis elle serait quasiment nue et Sakura n'aimait pas l'idée que Sasuke puisse la voir comme ça.

Elle calma ses nerfs et posa une main sur son épaule. « Tu devrais enlever ton manteau en premier » lui dit-elle.

La main de Sasuke lâcha son sein, et il scruta son visage avec une intensité qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ni appréciait. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle lui disait sonnait comme un défi. Qu'il n'y avait rien d'agréable ou de romantique sur ce qu'ils faisaient...qu'ils étaient juste en train de commencer un autre type de combat. Mais au moins, Sakura avait une chance de gagner.

Lentement, il se leva. Avec Sakura debout directement entre ses jambes, son corps glissa contre le sien en se levant. Le tissu rugueux de ses vêtements raclèrent contre ses seins et son souffle s'accéléra à cette friction agréable et à la sensations de son corps dur pressé contre le sien. Il la dominait plus que d'habitude et elle recula afin qu'il ait de la place pour bouger.

La jeune fille le surveilla du coin de l'œil quand il saisit son épée et la tira de sa ceinture. Il posa l'arme sur le bord du lit comme une indication claire qu'il la gardait à sa portée. Si elle faisait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas spécialement aimé un peu plus tard, il ne serait pas trop difficile de prendre son épée et de lui trancher la gorge.

Rien de tel pour briser l'ambiance, en fait...

Le nœud de la ceinture de Sasuke fut desserré brusquement, et après quelques coups secs, il la laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de son gilet. Son manteau suivit un instant plus tard, laissa la chemise blanche familière, entrouverte sur sa poitrine, comme une invitation. Il allait l'enlever, mais Sasuka l'arrêta d'une main froide contre sa poitrine, directement sur son cœur. « Laisse-moi faire » lui dit-elle doucement, en écartant ses doigts sur sa peau chaude et lisse. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre sous sa paume, mais il avait l'air lointain et lent, comme si pouvait plonger son poing dans sa poitrine sans trouver quoi que ce soit.

Elle fit un pas vers lui à nouveau, assez prêt pour que ses seins caressent sa peau nue comme elle plongeait la tête en avant pour poser un doux baiser à la base de sa gorge. C'était un geste lent et prudent, testant jusqu'à quel point il était prêt à se laisser faire. Elle leva les mains et agrippa sa chemise, la glissant de ses épaules.

Cela lui semblait maladroit. Ça aurait été beaucoup mieux si il avait eu confiance en elle, car alors tous deux seraient emportés par le moment, sans avoir besoin de penser au mouvement que chacun faisait. Cela l'embarrassait, d'attendre qu'il l'arrête ou lui dise qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à l'embrasser ou à le toucher.

Cela arriva quand ses doigts se déplacèrent de son épaule gauche à son cou. Son bras se déplaça et Sakura se retrouva avec le poignet pris dans un étau douloureux. Sa tête se releva brusquement, alarmée. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ne touche pas au sceau »lui dit-il juste après, un avertissement clair dans ses yeux. « Je ne sais pas quel genre de techniques d'étanchéité Kakashi t'a enseigné depuis tout ce temps »

La kunoichi fronça les sourcils et elle retira brusquement a main. « Kakashi-sensei ne m'a pas appris quoi que ce soit après que tu sois parti » grinça-t-elle. « Et s'il y autre chose que tu ne souhaites pas que je touche, tu ferais tout aussi bien de me le dire maintenant. Je fais de mon mieux, Sasuke... »

Il baissa la main, mais ne dit rien. Sakura prit cela comme un signe de continuer, et tendit prudemment la main pour caresser sa poitrine et ses hanches. « Je veux te rendre heureux » chuchota-t-elle, en fermant les yeux comme elle avançait. Elle déposa un baiser sur son menton, et un autre sous sa mâchoire avant d'appuyer son front contre son épaule droite, libre de toute malédiction. « Même si cela prend un peu de temps. Je vais faire de mon mieux »

Il avait une odeur différente aussi. Il y a trois ans, elle n'y aurait pas beaucoup songé jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Elle s'était alors retrouvée dans sa maison, ramassant les biens que Sasuke avait laissé derrière lui, et s'était souvent assise des heures en tenant simplement une vieille chemise tout en respirant son odeur familière.

Il sentait encore comme Sasuke, mais maintenant il y avait d'autres choses sur sa peau. Des choses qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et qui la mettait mal à l'aise, ce qu'il avait ramassé à force de vivre auprès de Orochimaru. Elle pouvait sentir des donjons vides et humides quand elle pressait son nez sur sa peau, et la sécheresse froide des serpents. Mais il y avait également une nouvelle présence que rien ne pouvait couvrir ou modifier.

L'odeur de la masculinité. La preuve de l'homme.

Sakura embrassa sa clavicule, et osa aventurer sa langue pour goûter sa peau. Salée et légèrement fumée comme s'il s'était retrouvé récemment près d'un feu de bois. Elle bougea la tête, effleura un mamelon mâle plat et hésita un instant avant de se baisser encore pour faire courir sa langue dessus. Elle ne sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la respiration de Sasuke s'accélérer, et tout à coup sa main reposa derrière le dos de sa tête, comme s'il débattait pour savoir si oui ou non il la laisserait continuer.

Enhardie, Sakura recommença, refermant ses lèvres sur le téton qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru aussi sensible. Elle taquina l'autre du bout du doigt, stupéfaite de sentir son pouls s'emballer sous ses caresses.

La froideur de Sasuke n'était pas aussi profonde que ça, Sakura le savait. Au fond, il était un être avec un cœur volatile, c'était un garçon trop émotionnel et incontrôlable. Il gardait l'émotion et sa rage enfermées à l'intérieur de lui, peut-être même plus qu'autrefois, quand elle ne pouvait pas le sentir. La chaleur frémissante qui brûlait à l'intérieur de lui, menaçait de le submerger dès lors qu'on le provoquait.

Ce n'était cependant pas toujours une bonne passion. En fait, Sakura était sûre que c'était cette intensité qui l'avait amené à faire tant de choix irrationnels dans sa vie. Mais maintenant elle en avait besoin. Elle devait le plier à sa volonté d'une certaine façon et lui faire voir le genre de choses qu'il perdrait en restant avec Orochimaru.

Lorsque Sasuke se recula et glissa ses mains dans son dos, tâtonnant jusqu'à la taille de sa jupe, elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Elle se redressa lestement, se mordillant les lèvres et fixant le sol. « Je peux le faire » dit-elle, sentant sa complexité revenir.

« Non » coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger. « Laisse-moi »

Sakura n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rester là, impassible pendant que ses doigts léger parcouraient sa taille. Ses yeux sombres tombèrent sur les siens, il avait l'air inhabituellement content de lui. En quelques secondes, les doigts tirèrent sur le tissu, et avec une secousse délibéré, l'ouvrit brusquement.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des histoires. Non, sauf si elle _voulait_ mourir. Sasuke agrippa sa jupe avant de la pousser inévitablement vers ses genoux.

Sa culotte s'accrocha avec sa jupe et faillit presque la rejoindre. Automatiquement, Sakura la remit en place, mais elle ne fut sans doute pas assez rapide pour que Sasuke ne remarque pas sa touffe de boucles roses qu'elle refusait qu'il voit.

Avec un coup de pied, la jupe rejoignit la pile des autres vêtements. Sakura était pratiquement nue, mise à part le bout de tissu qu'elle appelait « culotte ». Elle aurait voulu s'être mieux préparée pour ce jour-là. Si seulement elle avait su ce matin quand elle s'était levée, qu'elle aurait à séduire un Uchiha l'après-midi même. La culotte que Sakura avait involontairement choisi était vieille et un peu grise, et presque lâche. Il y avait un dessin mignon d'un chaton de bande dessinée sur le devant avec un slogan embarrassant : « Minou ». Lorsqu'elle l'avait achetée il y a deux ans, elle s'était dit que personne ne la verrait de toute façon.

C'est drôle comme les choses fonctionnaient.

Sasuke fit un pas en avant, ses mains descendirent de son dos, atteignirent la courbe de ses fesses et la tirèrent fermement contre lui. Ses doigts se mirent à pétrir la chair douce, serrant et massant d'une façon qui la firent déglutir et appuyer son front contre son col. Il semblait plus audacieux dans ses gestes, ne nécessitant plus de l'inviter à s'ouvrir à une sorte de contact. La manière possessive et sans gène dont il la touchait lui donnait envie de fondre, ou peut-être de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses mains.

Elle se sentait un peu étourdie alors qu'elle levait son menton pour murmurer à son oreille. « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Il tourna la tête pour appuyer sa joue contre la sienne. La sensation de son souffle contre son oreille et sa gorge lui envoyèrent des frissons jusqu'en bas de sa colonne vertébrale, mais ne la préparèrent en rien à ce qu'il lui murmura.

« Suce-moi... »

Le souffle de Sakura se figea dans ses poumons. Les mots brusques résonnaient dans son cerveau comme des shuriken qui rebondissaient et rebondissaient sur les parois de son crâne. Elle avait vaguement prévu qu'elle aurait à faire quelque chose comme ça, mais l'entendre l'ordonner de sa bouche...

Elle ne l'avait même pas encore embrassé.

Son silence s'étira et Sasuke haussa finalement les épaules. « Je suppose que tu as changé d'avis » dit-il d'un ton détaché, se penchant vers ses bottes.

« Non, je...c'est juste que... » Elle ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase alors elle la laissa en suspension. Plaçant des mains tremblantes sur ses épaules, elle lui fit comprendre de rester assis sur le lit et fléchit ses doigts sur ses muscles tendus comme elle tentait de rassembler son courage pour les déplacer plus bas.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant » ressentit-elle le besoin de lui dire, comme si elle avait envie de gagner un peu plus de temps.

Mais Sasuke ne se montra ni « ouvert », ni « compréhensif ». Il attendait juste qu'elle passe à l'acte.

Sakura inspira brièvement et lécha ses lèvres sèches avant de s'agenouiller lentement, ses mains frôlèrent les genoux de Sasuke. Il la regarda avec méfiance, et elle ne put en être totalement sûre, mais elle crut voir sa main se diriger vers son épée. A cet instant, en particulier, il lui serait difficile de lui faire confiance. Il était sur le point de se retrouver dans une position plutôt vulnérable.

« Tout va bien » dit-elle doucement, parlant surtout pour elle-même. « Je ne prévois pas de mordre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre »

Tant qu'il ne se jetait pas sur elle...

Ses mains couraient sur ses cuisses, essayant vainement de s'apaiser et de se réveiller. Il n'y avait pas de renflement visible entre ses jambes et pendant un moment elle craint de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment excité. Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de stimulation. Jusqu'à présent leur maladresse n'avait pas rendu le travail facile ou agréable- c'était à peine l'acte passionné qu'elle avait toujours envisagé.

Elle leva les yeux une fois vers les siens mi-clos avant de rassembler son courage et se pencher pour tirer le bouton de fermeture de son pantalon. Il se détacha facilement et elle écarta les plis, attendant automatiquement d'être accueilli par des sous-vêtements.

Mais il n'en portait pas.

Prise au dépourvu, elle se figea et ne put que regarder. A quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Ce ne ressemblait pas à Orochimaru d'aller acheter des sous-vêtements pour Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? _Hmm, laissons ses mauvaises pensées là où elles sont._

Avant de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, Sakura plongea sa main dans son pantalon et tira sa longueur avec autant de soin que possible. Elle ignorait à quel point cette partie de l'anatomie masculine était sensible ou tendre et elle ne voulait pas blesser accidentellement Sasuke. Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'elle le toucha. C'était doux et presque du velours. Son toucher était hésitant et délicat comme Sakura essayait de comprendre ce qu'il aimait ou n'aimait pas.

Sa respiration sifflante lui indiqua qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne pression quand elle commença à le caresser doucement et Sasuke posa une main sur son épaule. Il commençait à durcir à son traitement et elle leva brièvement les yeux pour le voir regarder intensément ses mouvements. Sa respiration semblait un peu faible.

C'était comme une drogue. Jamais dans sa vie, Sakura ne l'avait affecté comme elle l'affectait maintenant. Une simple caresse des doigts, une légère pression et ses dents se serraient dans un bruit presque inaudible. Il appréciait. La longueur qui durcissait dans main le prouvait. Et un petit sourire de triomphe étira les lèvres de Sakura. Il était bon d'avoir cette petit quantité de pouvoir sur lui.

Sauf que pour l'instant, elle n'avait utilisé que ses mains. Il lui avait demandé une stimulation _orale_ et elle devait le lui donner. Elle se mordit la lèvre anxieusement comme elle débattait sur la question. Sa verge était certainement plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait été il y a un instant. 13 ou 14 centimètres étaient devenus 15 ou 16 centimètres, et elle était à peu près certaine que sa bouche n'était pas assez grande pour en contenir 3 ou 5.

Elle devait essayer cependant.

Son corps se déplaça de lui-même, comme si elle avait perdu le contrôle de son cerveau. Ses lèvres caressèrent le bout de son érection et elle entendit un sifflement lointain comme la main sur son épaule se posait sur sa tête. Elle déposa un baiser sur la longueur, doux et lent, tâtant toujours le terrain. La main de Sasuke se resserra presque douloureusement dans ses cheveux et elle le sentit tressaillir sous ses mains. Un coup de langue le long de sa fente et un long tremblement parcourut son corps.

C'était encore mieux qu'auparavant. Ses réponses étaient plus intenses et plus sérieuses. Elle laissa son instinct la guider comme elle passait sa langue une nouvelle fois sur lui, plus lentement qu'auparavant, commençant à la pointe et tourbillonnant autour d'elle. Il était aussi dur que la pierre maintenant, mais tout aussi lisse et chaud, elle pouvait sentir ses hanches se crisper sous ses avant-bras.

Prenant une nouvelle dose de courage, elle le prit cette fois-ci dans sa bouche. Sa langue le caressa comme elle allait de haut en bas, puis répétait le va-et-vient, qui se terminait par une douce succion. Sasuke tressaillit sous elle et laissa échapper un grognement rauque, pur et soudain très jeune. Sakura osa jeter un œil pour mesurer son expression, mais sa tête était renversée en arrière et ses yeux étaient fermés, le front plissé soit par un plaisir intense soit de douleur. C'était sans aucun doute la première, puisque la main sur le haut de sa tête guidait ardemment ses mouvements.

C'était incroyablement surprenant de le voir dans un tel instant d'inattention. Lui qui semblait si froid et distant, c'était à couper le souffle de le voir lâcher prise, de le voir céder à quelque chose qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Elle se concentra sur ses mouvements, suivant le rythme de sa main comme elle le caressait avec la langue, les lèvres et les mains. Elle pouvait goûter le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, salé et amer et aussi mâle que son odeur. Avec embarras, elle se rendit compte qu'un peu de salive lui échappait, mais Sasuke n'avait pas l'avoir de l'avoir remarqué ou bien s'en moquait, et au moins cela servait à alléger le mouvement de ses mains ou de sa bouche qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre.

Elle continua, même si sa mâchoire commençait à lui faire mal et que son cou commençait à être tiraillé par un torticolis, elle voulait lui donner du plaisir. C'était comme une drogue. Entendre ses gémissements contenus et ses halètements involontaires lui donnait du courage. La réponse sincère de son corps lui procurait une chaleur intense, et elle sentit des picotements délicieux dans son ventre et entre ses jambes. Elle était de plus en plus mouillée. Elle était presque aussi lisse qu'il l'était, sa bouche se mit à se déplacer de façon plus audacieuse, ses mains le stimulant en même temps.

Ses hanches eurent tout à coup une secousse dure et Sakura se retrouva davantage pressée contre son membre. Elle toussa et cracha, s'écartant sous la surprise, se demandant s'il s'était déjà déversé en elle. Mais cela ne parut pas être le cas et avant qu'elle n'ait eu une chance de récupérer, elle se retrouva tirée par les bras et entraînée sur ses genoux.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux comme il la tirait vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre ses hanches. Son souffle ralentit à la sensation de son érection rigide qui poussait avec insistance le petit bout de tissu entre ses cuisses et elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler ses hanches doucement, de le sentir contre elle davantage. C'était si agréable et si bon. Chaque poussée contre le petit bourgeon de son sexe lui envoyait des ondulations de plaisir, la faisant serrer ses épaules avec des mains tremblantes.

Mais le plus grand aphrodisiaque était de regarder tout simplement son visage. D'observer les petites grimaces de plaisir tirer les traits de son visage chaque fois qu'elle se frottait contre lui.

Il n'y avait qu' _elle_ qui pouvait lui offrir ça. Personne d'autre ne pouvait lui donner ce sentiment. Pas Naruto. Pas Orochimaru. Personne d'autre que Sakura. Naruto détenait le pouvoir de l'amitié sur Sasuke et Orochimaru détenait simplement le pouvoir. Mais seul Sakura pouvait offrir ce plaisir physique. Avec des touchers simples, elle avait baissé sa garde plus que quiconque ne le pourrait jamais.

Elle avait donc très envie de l'embrasser. Mais elle craignait de rompre ce moment, et donc se concentra sur le contact entre leurs jambes. Si elle continuait encore, elle aurait un orgasme, seulement à ce simple frottement. Son cœur se serra, exigeant d'avoir quelque chose de plus, l'acte suprême, qui l'amènerait à ses dernières limites.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de demander.

Un autre gémissement échappa à la gorge de Sasuke alors qu'il pressait son visage contre son épaule. « Je dois te pénétrer » l'entendit-elle dire entre ses dents serrées. « _Maintenant. »_

Sakura pouvait à peine parler. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur son dos, hochant la tête, étourdie.

L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva sur le dos clouée au lit, les ressorts du matelas pressés impitoyablement contre son dos. Les rayons de lumière déversés par les volets caressèrent sa peau, mettant en évidence sa peau blanche. Elle fut rapidement bloquée par le corps de Sasuke comme il surgissait devant elle, soutenant son poids avec le coude, creusant le matelas près de son épaule. Son autre main était entre leurs corps, tirant sa culotte avant de se guider vers son entrée.

Cela se passa sans doute trop vite. Sakura voulait tendre la main et lui dire d'arrêter ou de ralentir- elle était _vierge_ après tout. Mais elle savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas si elle lui demandait et qu'elle ne serait jamais véritablement prête. La pointe, chaude et lisse, de son érection piqua son entrée, et avec un grognement rauque et sauvage, il s'enfonça en elle.

L'air se vida de ses poumons à cette intrusion soudain. Elle attendit la douleur, mais il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y avait que l'instant et cette sensation écrasante d'être si complètement pleine, et elle tenta de s'habituer à cet inconfort. Sakura se sentait comme si elle était un navire sans son ancre, comme si elle avait besoin de quelque chose qui lui échappait momentanément.

Elle le trouva quand il poussa vers l'avant, une sensations tout aussi difficile que la première pénétration. Sakura gémit à haute voix et inclina les hanches pour mieux le recevoir, comme une vague de plaisir l'inondait à cette friction rigoureuse à l'intérieur d'elle.

Ses hanches roulèrent contre elle à nouveau et cette fois, Sakura l'accompagna, saisissant l'arrière de son cou comme des gémissement incontrôlable s'échappaient de ses lèvres, hauts et forts. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser sa gorge et son épaule comme la main qui n'était pas occupée à soutenir son poids, la déplaçait à chacune de ses poussée.

Sakura atteignit le ciel longtemps avant d'avoir un orgasme. Le fait que c'était Sasuke qui faisait cela pour elle, qu'il était plongé si intimement dans son corps acheva de la convaincre pour de bon. C'était vraiment l'amour. Parce que seul l'amour pouvait l'amener à faire ça. Seul l'amour pouvait pardonner ce qu'il avait fait et lui ouvrir les bras comme ça.

La vague de plaisir s'intensifia entre ses jambes, renforcée à chaque fois qu'il pompait en elle. Sa vitesse augmentait et sa respiration était aussi erratique que la sienne. Chaque va-et-vient lui arrachait un gémissement et elle pouvait sentir que la fin était proche.

Elle devait lui dire.

« Je t'aime » haleta-t-elle, le pressant contre sa peau. « Je t'aime tellement. Oh, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. »

Sa main gauche quitta sa hanche pour bâillonner fermement sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas entendre sa déclaration, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'en était pas moins vrai. Et soudain, Sakura ne se soucia pas de savoir s'il l'aimait en retour ou pas parce que la vague la submergea.

Sakura se arqua avec un cri aigu contre sa main, son corps ravagé avec un plaisir si intense que son esprit semblait fondre. Ses hanches se mouvaient contre les siennes, essayant d''étendre ces sensations. Durant de brèves secondes tout parut parfait.

Et puis elle se retrouva couchée sur le dos avec un garçon qui ne se souciait pas de ses grognement et poussait toujours en elle, relâchant sa propre convoitise.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que son corps ne se raidisse et que ses hanches s'arquent brusquement une dernières fois. Puis Sakura le sentit se déverser en elle et la jeune fille se demanda comment exactement elle allait demander au pharmacien à son retour à Konoha la pilule du lendemain, sans avouer que c'était pour _elle_ , de peur que les rumeurs commencent à se propager.

Quand il eût terminé, Sasuke roula sur le dos à côté d'elle, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Son regard fut attiré par sa main qui était restée sur son ventre et Sakura nota tardivement qu'il n'avait même pas enlevé les protections de ses bras. Ou son pantalon. Et elle avait toujours sa culotte. Cette dernière n'avait maintenant plus de forme et était collante avec leurs deux fluides.

Sasuke paraissait se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres de Sakura. Mêmes s'il était à quelques centimètres d'elle, émotionnellement il aurait tout aussi bien pu être à l'autre bout du monde. Ils avaient été proches comme pouvait l'être des personnes qui venaient de coucher ensemble, mas elle se sentait comme si elle avait couché avec un étranger.

Le sexe était censé se faire entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient. Qui se souciait l'un de l'autre et voulait le montrer. Au fond d'elle, Sakura se dit que finalement l'amour et le sexe allaient toujours ensemble.

Et juste au moment où elle pensait qu'elle avait eu tout faux, Sasuke se redressa et se tourna vers elle. Ses gestes étaient lents, et ses yeux presque fermés, et elle se demanda s'il était réellement endormi. Il se pencha vers elle, ses coudes appuyés de chaque côté de sa tête.

Et puis il l'embrassa.

Durant un moment, Sakura fut trop choquée pour répondre. La bouche de Sasuke bougeait contre la sienne sans qu'elle puisse réagir. Le temps parut se figer jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que c'était Sasuke, le baiser de Sasuke.

Timidement, Sakura répondit, déplaçant sa bouche comme elle glissait ses bras derrière son cou. Ses doigts dansaient inconsciemment contre le sceau maudit sur son épaule gauche, mais il ne parut pas le remarquer. Le baiser les consomma tous les deux, et même s'il était maladroit et inexpérimenté, la passion était là pour le rattraper. Elle était là, et même Sasuke ne pouvait le nier.

Elle aurait pu continuer à l'embrasser pour toujours, à déguster sa chaleur et à s'imprégner de son amour. Ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles il y a quelques instants, mais c'était à ce moment précis, qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Bien trop tôt, ils eurent besoin de reprendre leur souffle et le baiser finit aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé.

Le front de Sasuke reposait contre le sien, le visage à quelques centimètres de Sakura comme il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Les mains de Sakura s'enroulèrent dans ses cheveux comme elle l'embrassait, essayant de le tirer vers elle. « Rentre avec moi à la maison » plaida-t-elle doucement, mais sans réelle conviction. « Rentre à la maison, s'il te plaît... »

Son souffle se stabilisa et au bout d'un moment, il leva la tête pour la regarder. « Sakura » soupira-t-il, avec un léger sourire ironique qu'elle aurait juré avoir vu auparavant. Puis il murmura deux mots qui faillirent l'achever. « Merci... »

Les larmes jaillirent dans ses yeux, incontrôlables, et elle les ferma pour essayer de sauver la face. Il la quittait à nouveau, exactement de la même façon que la fois précédente. Des mots gentils qui démentaient l'énormité de ce qu'elle avait offert et qu'il avait refusé.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder une dernière fois, et se retrouva face une paire de yeux rouges tourbillonnants. L'obscurité l'enveloppa comme une couverture chaude et rassurante, et la dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut sa main sur sa joue.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, il était parti.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir et de le chercher, il aurait été là, comme avant. Pour l'instant, il serait probablement préférable de revenir simplement à Konoha et signaler la présence de Sasuke Uchiha.

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Naruto serait détruit s'il apprenait que Sasuke s'était trouvé près d'ici et qu'il avait manqué sa chance. Cela le détruirait s'il découvrait ce qui était arrivé entre Sasuke et elle...

Elle attendrait la nuit et reviendrait le lendemain. Si Tsunade demandait pourquoi elle rentrait si tard, Sakura dirait simplement qu'elle s'était fait des amis et qu'on l'avait invité à une fête ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Personne ne saurait jamais ce qui était arrivé. Elle le garderait pour elle-même.

Encore un autre secret qu'elle verrouillerait à l'intérieur de son cœur.

* * *

 _Viole tout l'amour qui me manque_

 _Balance toute la douleur que j'endure_

 _Tu croiras en moi_

 _Et je ne serais plus jamais ignorée._


End file.
